Special
by Calisian
Summary: In Kagura's quest to knock down Naraku, things go terribly wrong. What will Sesshomaru do in her darkest hour? (KaguraSesshomaru) Please R&R, this is my first! [COMPLETE, minus a few perfectionist problems...] (Title take on Vol30 of InuYasha)
1. Flora and Fauna

RE-EDIT: Hopefully this will make more sense now. Ciao!!

Author's Note: Ah, you brave souls, reading my fic! I feel all warm inside at the thought! But unfortunately, before you proceed further, it is my duty as an author to warn you--if you are not up to date with the Japanese Shonen Sunday manga, this story WILL BE A SPOILER in some aspects. But, if you're like me, and don't mind (yay!), proceed. There is also a site out there (my guide to the manga) that will keep you up to date. I can't put it up here, but search at google "iinuyasha manga" or "ear-tweak" and they'll help you out. Read up kiddies! But, if you're also like me, and your too lazy to read all that ( : ) ), here's what I WILL say here.  
(If you don't want to be spoiled, why are you still reading this ;) )  
Kagura's heart belongs to Naraku as a sort of guard to keep her from betrying him. That means he can kill her without warning by crushing her heart. But Kagura isn't too happy with, as she calls him, "That jerk, Naraku!" She is working against him in secret, and has appealed to both Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha for help in his defeat. However, in meeting Sesshomaru, Kagura falls in love with him, but will not admit so. She gives him a "Jewel of Youki" to help find Naraku's heart (which is actually INSIDE a baby--he is a CREEP), and Rin states her belief that Kagura loves Sesshomaru (yes, Rin talks now.) But the problem with all of this--the problem Kagura doesn't yet know--is that Naraku is on to her.

* * *

The forest was still. Wind gently rustled the green leaves of the trees, and a few birds spread their wings and flew off into the blue.

Yet some other flyer was coming their way, an alien to their home... faster and faster it came... then—

"Out of my way, fools—"

Kagura swept past the flora and fauna, frightened determination flickering desperately in her eyes. _C'mon, faster, faster! _She clutched her feather tight as she urged it on, lowering her body to it, feeling the wind rush over and around her. _Tuh, the irony—now I actually want to live. That bastard, Naraku! Give me my heart!!_

The wind blurred her eyes causing tears to course down her cheeks. No matter how fast she willed it, her feather could only fly so far so fast, and she knew she could only get to that cave so soon—

The forest was still; still but for the sound of a small crash though the boughs of green and gold. Still, but for a soft thud onto hard ground. And then all was quiet once more, with only a new figure in the presence of the woods to tell of its disturbance. A new figure that now resided on the forest floor, there to rest in dreamless sleep with its dulled, red eyes.

_Not fast enough._

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes were closed as he rested by the riverbank. Jaken was sputtering about, waving his arms and his eyes bulging.

"Miss Rin, Miss Rin! Be careful!! You should not go so deep!"

In spite of himself, Sesshomaru peeled open one eye to examine her apparent eminent threat. But things seemed to be just as he suspected. _Tuh, fool._ "Your concern is quite useless Jaken. Rin is quite able to manage herself when the water's at knee length."

Rin looked up to smile at her father. The young girl continued to splash and play, bathing herself in the stream while gleefully watching the sun reflect itself in the water. Jaken grumbled to himself, nodding to his master, but still most obviously fretting. "Yes, master, indeed, you're right as always. But, young Rin, you be careful still, I—Oh! Lord Sesshomaru, what is it??"

The demon has stood abruptly, expressionless eyes wide open now, staring and searching the sky. The branches of the trees were still moving as though recently disturbed by some violent breeze. _Was that... Kagura?? _He watched as the air calmed itself, then returned his gaze to his underlings. Rin was watching him questioningly, while Jaken stuttered. "What was that shadow overhead, my lord? The disturbance.... What was that my Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru gazed at the two, then returned his glance to the sky where the figure had departed. "Rin, are you—"

"Yes, my lord, I'm finished." She clambered from the river and received her robe from Jaken, whose eyes were still searching his master's face.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Then we will follow."

The company set off, following the direction of the shadowed figure that had streaked its way across the sky.


	2. The Pulse of Tenseiga

Ah, yes, I JUST Realized that FF doesn't do the italics or bolds--so, as soon as I can fix Chap one, I will. For now tho, thank you for still being patient with all that confusing rabble. Hopefully this will be easier to read. Danke, and enjoy!!

* * *

Naraku spun from his macabre shelf lined with the hearts of his followers-- his followers: his victims. Along the wall were lined those precious keys to life...yet one was missing.  
  
"Kukuku, so you couldn't catch up to me, could you, Kagura. Not that it would matter if you had..."  
  
His lips curved into a sadistic smile as he gave the ruins of heart in his hand another squelch. He gazed at its bloody surface, no longer pumping out of habit; it was shut down, darkened—dead. He watched in disgust as the blood dripped from his fingers, and he threw it from him. Turning to the cave's entrance, he stalked his way out with a smile growing on his face. _Next_, he thought. _Next, will be my dear Kohaku. But I have better ways to do that..._ He motioned with his fingers as though he ripped something from the air. _Your Shikon Shard keeps you alive at my will. Your hesitancy in killing in my presence gave you away, young fool. But there may still be use for you yet...  
_  
He reached the exit and grinned wider, donning his baboon suit and mask. "Yes, Kohaku, there may still be use for you yet..."

* * *

Sesshomaru only had to go a short distance till he reached the clearing. There, at the edge, lay someone's crumpled form wearing a kimono...._a kimono just like Kagura's. So it **was** her_, he thought. He watched as the lazy airborne seeds of flowers floated their way across the ground. _What was she doing all the way out here?_ Rin and Jaken were both peering around from behind the shelter of his legs, until Rin's eyes widened with comprehension. She slipped from his shadow and dashed toward the prone form.  
  
"Oh, is that—"  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, that is the demoness Kagura in Naraku's service!! Was she the figure from above?"  
  
Sesshomaru slowly walked across the clearing, nearing her stricken form. He gazed down at her face as Jaken continued. "But she was a traitor to her lord! You should not trust her Lord Sesshomaru!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru bent down and gently rolled her to face him. His impassive eyes darkened as he stared into her lifeless ones. _So...she is..._  
  
Rin's eyes began to fill with tears. "Oh, poor Kagura! She was so good at heart!"  
  
Jaken spun to her. "Feh, young one, you know so little. This Kagura was a servant of that fool Naraku and she betrayed him!! She was no good, look where she ended up, eh!"  
  
"But she cared for Lord Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Nonsense—you dream up the nonsense of a naive young girl! That Jewel of Youki was given to master only because she knew he was powerful and could destroy the enemy with one swing, thus saving her own life. She used him!!"  
  
"Oh Jaken, you know that's just not true! You've seen how she looks at him, too, Jaken!"  
  
Sesshomaru stood and left them bickering, enveloped in his own thoughts. _So, Kagura, Naraku found you out. And since you are not visibly wounded...that means...he must have kept your heart much in the same way he has removed his own._ He looked down at the beautiful face again, and felt himself sickened._ That coward. How long did he use you in his sick games... _He watched her for a moment more, dimly aware of Rin and Jaken babbling by her side. He could feel something stirring in him...something he had never wanted to feel, but had been awakened in his heart since Rin. That feeling that not only she made him feel but also... He shook his head, trying to remove the thoughts so unlike him, but they thrust themselves back unto him. The feeling came on stronger again...but there was something different about it—something that made it different from the way it responded to Rin. He sighed, gazeing at the demoness. _Kagura, you were brave. Brave to stay in fight him as long as you did._ His eyes continued to bore into her face, then, without a word, he swept her up, cradling her dead form with his one good arm. Rin and Jaken instantly stopped their argument to stare at him.  
  
"M-Master Sesshomaru!"  
  
"A proper burial, at least, Jaken. Come."  
  
He turned and entered the forest once more, followed by his companions, but they had not entered three feet when another aerial shadow enveloped them. Flicking his eyes upward, Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of a familiar costume dancing its way along the top branches. _Naraku!_  
  
Sesshomaru braced himself for the fight, but it did not come. Naraku passed them by, making no note of his having seen them. _He's no fool...he knew I was here...and did he see...?_ He looked down at Kagura in his arms. He could sense no residual demon aura emanating from her dead body, so it was unlikely that Naraku would have noticed her. Not that he would be expected to find Kagura...but **where had he come from?** He felt the weight of her body in his arm, still warm and limp... could it be, that Naraku had just then come from killing Kagura...? Sesshomaru's eyes widened. _She was chasing after him! She knew he was going to kill her! But she didn't make it...Naraku you bastard! You will regret the day you have done this, for my hatred of you has no bounds for Kagura! I **will** kill you!_ His eyes burned malice as he stared at the retreating demon's back—  
  
_...b-dmp...b-dmp...   
_A pulse at his side drew his eyes to the ground. He looked at Rin.  
_ ...b-dmp...b-dmp..._   
Kagura...  
  
His mind was racing, and he could feel his heart pumping faster and faster... could he...? He did not know, but....   
He leapt into flight with Rin and Jaken behind him, the dead demoness in his arm. He inhaled the scent of Naraku's cloak, and set off in pursuit of Naraku's origin.   
_I hope...I am not too late..._

* * *

Ah, wasn't that fun! The tension!!  
Yes, well, the good news is that this story is completely written out--the bad news is that I have yet to type the other few chapters and so on, and then I edit at LEAST three times...  
But never fear! I WILL get it up! I sat down and wrote this story by hand in a period of three non-stop hours. The pain.... the pain alone will make me finish this. Bye all! Thanks SOOOO much for reviewing!!


	3. A Breath of Life

To those of you who reviewed.... I LOVE YOU!!!! Seriously, I can't express what it means to me to have people, first of all, READ my work, and the second of all, think enough of it to reply. I give you all E-Hugs! Yea! Oh, and FireDemond, that story was actually a collaboration RPG that the starter decided to post on here, so that might be what you're thinking of. But that story didn't go anywhere, so it died. I'm sorry! But, I will write more, I promise! It's much more rewarding too, when you hear from the reader.  
Once again, enjoy! I was actually motivated last night to put this up b/c of the reviews. Ya'll rule!

* * *

Naraku leapt with ease from the trees. Since his heart was hidden away, he had no need to fear deadly attacks. The pompous coward had done his dirty deed with his own hands, for once, and now had fled from the sight.  
  
Naraku had felt that the rips of his traitors made it unsafe to keep the hearts in his castle. He moved the group then to a small cave tucked far away. Usually it was surrounded by a strong barrier, keeping anyone from entering.   
But when he had left from its shelter this time, he had been careless. Naraku's invincible feelings had made him reckless, and he swept from the barrier without a thought of its defense. He believed the only threat to its location now dead.  
But the barrier was weakening.

* * *

Sesshomaru followed the strength of his dog nose, tracing the path of Naraku's stench with urgent flight. _Naraku must have known Kagura was following him...but he didn't believe that anyone else would be. **That** was why he had paid no heed to my presence. He felt no danger. What a fool you be Naraku!  
_  
The forest below him soon came to an end, and a rocky alcove appeared. There was no wind to affect his tracking—Naraku had certainly come from here. Sesshomaru slowed his speed, lowering to the ground. Once landed, he placed Kagura's limp form on the ground and turned to investigate the rock. Jaken's high cords piped into action nervously. "My Lord Sesshomaru, what is the meaning of this venture?"  
  
The vast yellow eyes turned for a moment to his servant. "Stay here with Rin. Watch Kagura."  
  
With that he stepped forward to the rocks, peering at each crack and corner, trying bitterly to ignore that his heart was pumping faster and faster with each passing second, then—his eyes stopped their roving. _A cave...?_ He moved his way closer, sharp ears picking out the haunting echo of an entrance, his nose taking in the stench of Naraku. Yes, this was it! He could sense a small barrier protecting it, but... it seemed entirely ineffective now. Cautiously, he stepped to it, and touched it with a claw: no effect. Granting himself a silent victory smile, he entered quickly. He believed an intense search awaiting him in the effort to find her heart, (if he could), but he was only to be revolted.  
  
There, on the floor, were the shattered, almost indistinctive remains of a heart. Kagura's heart. He bent, taking the remains into his claws, gently plucking up the excess material of it, missing nothing. He stood again, and turned, seeing the shelf to his right. Kagura's vase was missing in a long line of marionettes being played by a sick puppeteer. _Naraku, I will destroy you._ Then he exited the dank cave into the sunlight, and went straight to the demoness' side.  
  
Rin watched as her father took the heart fragments in his hand and laid them down gently onto the dead chest of Kagura, then gasped when they suddenly melted back into her body. The little girl waited excitedly, eyes searching desperately for a sign of life... But none came.  
  
"But, Lord Sesshomaru, you put her heart back—why is she not alive?"  
  
Her lord stood straight, and moved his hands to his sword sheaths, yet it was Tenseiga that sang this time as it was pulled into the day. "Naraku destroyed her heart, but..." He held the sword in front of him and his energy began to gather and wake the sword from its long slumber. His eyes looked about, then, "Just as I suspected."  
  
With a triumphant grin, he swung the Tenseiga through the air, killing away the soul-searching demons that his life-sword revealed, then arched it down deep into Kagura's chest. The point dug it's way into her... and yet she was still. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. _No... it can't be..._ "This...is...NOT YOUR FULL POWER!"  
  
At once the sword began to glow, it's blade widening and pulsing, pulling down its master's energy until it bound it to its dead. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as his energy was pulled, feeding the sword on with all the feelings he so hated, so despised, and now couldn't live without.  
  
And then there was a ragged gasp, and Kagura's body arched under the blade, limbs twitching to motion with the sudden return of blood, eyes snapping open to the bright sun, chest heaving in the new breaths of air that had never willingly left. Sesshomaru plucked the sword from her body, and at once the energy was dispersed, and the sword returned to normal. Her body sank again, but did not cease its return to life. Sesshomaru knelt next to her, his sword sheathed, surprised to find himself slightly out of breath. "Kagura."  
  
The demoness' eyes were wide and confused, searching about her, only to find the face of a little girl bending over her, a servant staring at her in shock, and... "S-Sesshomaru!"  
  
The demon, seeming satisfied, stood and left her side. Kagura blinked after him and tried vainly to sit up. She turned to the youth at her side, suddenly recognizing it as the human girl that followed Sesshomaru so closely. "Wh-where am I? What happened...?"  
  
Rin smiled at her, tears falling down her smooth cheeks. "Lord Sesshomaru saved you! He brought you back to life with the Tenseiga!"  
  
Kagura stared at her, and once more moved to sit up, only succeeding in propping herself up on her elbow. "But—how can that be?"  
  
"Do you question his power, eh?" She blinked at the voice of the servant, only to recognize him as Jaken. He set forth unleashing a tirade of how she had abused his lord, and she was saved out of the graces of his heart, and she should be thankful...but Kagura wasn't listening. She stared at Sesshomaru's back, a short distance away. "I was lost."  
  
The demon must have sensed this thought posed at him, for he tilted his head just ever so slightly to give her a reply. "When we discovered you, you were lifeless, with no trace of apparent injury. I assumed, correctly, that Naraku had possessed your heart and crushed it. His scent was traced to here. I suspected that, because he had crushed your heart outside of your body, your soul would not escape unless your body returned whole. I was correct, and once your heart was returned to you, I merely stopped your soul from taking its leave. **That** is how you are alive today, Lady Kagura."  
  
And with that, he turned his head away again and walked into the shadow of the woods, leaving Kagura to stare at his retreating back.

* * *

Wee! Only one more chapter to go! That's so exciting, isn't it? I'm happy with this story now, but I know that about 4 days from now, I'll want to fix it. Goo. Ah, the life of a perfectionist.

Oh, and I thought I should mention--I know the hearts are shown as black orbs with red fireystuff around them in Naraku's hands, but the way I see it is, once Naraku takes out the ball and decides to crush it, it will turn back into a heart for him. He's sick enough to do that, and it's much more dramatic.

Oh, and I'm not sure if S. already knew Naraku had her heart, if so, forGIVE me :), I err! All I know is that she's told S. to save her from his prison. So, if I'm wrong, don't flame, just smile and nod, wot wot!

R&R, thanks for reading!


	4. Freedom for the Wind

EXTRA EDIT: Right... so I have NO IDEA what happened to the page, lol! I think I saved and previewed it one too many times. No, it's not from my sugar intake, not to say that I'm not hyper already, but I was really upset when I loaded the page, read yall's reviews, and found that mess. Hopefully it's fixed now, and you guys found your way around ok. Thanks so much for being patient and awesome, yall RULE!!

Well, I have some 'splainin to do! Sorry it took me so long you guys, but it's been extremely hectic in my life. Week One: VacA--not hectic. Week Two: My first ever car-wreck. AA! Luckily, no one was hurt, and it wasn't my fault, so everythings OK. I'm just a little paranoid, now. So, here I am, day before school, delivering to you, my story readers, the last chapter. ENJOY!

Note: I use a Japanese word in here: "Haha-ue." The meaning is explained in the story, I won't spoil it. Why did I use it? Cuz it's cute, and I spent forever looking for it, and by the time I found it, I realized I'd already uploaded 2 chps with english "lords" and "ladys" instead of Samas. Go figure. Maybe one day, when I go back and fix everything, I'll change it. Or not.

Note2: "Sleep is overrated." I, personally, hate when people say that, because sleep is awesome. So, it's kind of a private joke. And now you're in on it too! YEA! Anyway, read on!

* * *

After a day of rest in the forest, Kagura was once again well on her feet. The little girl Rin had insisted with childish innocence that she stay, and, to Kagura's surprise, Sesshomaru did not object. Where they were heading, she didn't know. Sesshomaru always lead with silence. He was always followed closely by Jaken on foot or in air. Yet Rin had chosen to stay with the demoness. What inclined the child to stay by **her** side she didn't know. Happily Rin would cling to Kagura's hand, bouncing along, sometimes humming some tune of fancy. At first, Kagura resisted this attention.

"Wouldn't you rather be walking with Lord Sesshomaru?"

And the little girl would laugh and shake her head with a grin. So Kagura and Rin would walk behind their lord, the demoness still wondering at the simple openness of the youth's heart. Rin would talk and talk on the most inconsequential things while pointing out the trouble-free beauties of the forest, while seeking comfort from the stinging insects, while pulling Kagura into a child's world. She would continually ask questions to the Wind Sorceress, questions which Kagura rarely answered, yet Rin was hardly ever deterred. If any silence was evoked in the girl, it was still a cheerful one, and thus she had accompanied Kagura's side for a week.

In that short time Kagura was shocked to realize she had built up an affection for the girl, and when Rin would occasionally choose to walk by her father-figure, Kagura would feel empty without the chubby hand in her own. The demoness began to realize it was useless to dismiss the feelings as rubbish, and smiled as she knew now why Sesshomaru had changed so much.

She had observed them together, and noticed a father-daughter bond instead of a demon-human existence. What Rin had done for her Lord Sesshomaru was, externally, a quiet change. He seemed just as insensitive as before. Yet, inside, the change screamed its obviousness. His comforting strength had helped carry the child from her silent struggle, and her loving support had helped him to lose his selfish ways. Lord Sesshomaru had indeed become a father, though he perhaps would not ever admit to it. Kagura would smile as she would watch him gently pluck the youths hand into his own and walk on with all the ease as if he had done so forever. Kagura, for an uncountable time since she had been re-awakened, felt her heart swell. Her love and respect for the Lord of the West had tripled in the time she had spent with their company.

But so had her confusion.

She had never asked the question that belabored her mind since she was brought back. It haunted her mind from the instant she woke to night as they would gather round a fire. Laying on her side, listening to the gentle sounds of a snoring and sleeping girl and servant, she would watch him. He sat up straight in his sleep, ready for any threat to his adoptive family, eyes closed, breathing soft, slow, and deep. In this way, Kagura would lay and watch him every night, staring at his beautiful face and wondering.

On the seventh night, however, he caught her. Kagura was just beginning to drift away, feeling her eye lids close as she stared, without realizing for a moment that his eyes were far from closed themselves.

She gave a start as her eyes focused, seeing his eyes open and staring back. Breath caught in her throat, Kagura blinked and looked away, feeling a flush of heat rise into her cheeks that couldn't be traced to the dieing coals of the fire. She felt her skin crawl with frightened pleasure as his silky voice floated its way into the night—she couldn't look at him, _could not look at those eyes_.

"Lady Kagura, you should be asleep."

She blinked with a shrug as she sat up, trying with failing attempts to brush off her sudden capture. "Keh. Sleep is overrated."

He was silent for a moment, and then he looked away. "Not for one back from the dead it isn't."

Her eyes dragged themselves back up to his face. How could she ever have once hated him? So powerful, so strong, so good—he cared that she was better, he cared that she was alive... but.... His voice broke itself into her thoughts again. "But, then again, you haven't been getting much sleep lately, anyhow, have you."

It wasn't a question. _He knew_. Kagura's heart was beating an uneven tattoo inside her chest, her eyes wide and staring. How long had he known she was watching him? How long had he known?? The silence seeming to scream with panic in her ears, then, his eyes turned back to hers, and she felt her heart stop. "Tell me, Kagura. Or rather, ask me. What is it?"

Her jaw dropped, and she attempted quickly to close it. "I—I..." She blinked and looked up again to his face. "**Why?** Why did you save me? Bring me back from the depths of my lost world?"

He watched her for a moment, his eyes evasive to his thoughts, then he turned away from her. Kagura held her breath—had she offended him? _Would he not answer?_ Then, coldly: "You're useful. Naraku believes you are dead. Whatever information you may have received would be valuable to us, and would catch him unawares. That gives us the advantage."

Kagura felt her body melt; releasing the breath she had held so dearly. She knew she should say something, give some response of understanding, but she couldn't. Such dark emotions were welling in her, and she looked away. _So that was all_. She was foolish to think he, the great Lord of the West, would see her... see her the way she saw him.

"And..."

_His voice_—her head snapped up, eyes locking instantly to his own, for his face was now again turned towards her, eyes fixated on her face.

"You are...special, Kagura."

Moments passed like eternity as they stared at each other, faces illuminated by the fire's embers. _Special. She was special_. All at once he blinked and looked away, as she too ripped away her widened eyes, breaking the bond of peaceful emotion so suddenly forged between them. Kagura was finding it somehow hard to breath without making a sound, finding it somehow hard to listen to her echoing heartbeat in all that silence, for all the world she would have given to scream with delight. _Special._

"Get some sleep, Lady Kagura."

She felt herself lay back down, not quite sure what muscles were performing it on this cloud of heaven. How could that simple word mean so much to her? Never, in all the world, to anyone, had it ever meant so much. The feelings of doubt and hurt lifted high under the weight of that one word. Special.

* * *

"Kagura!"

"Yes Rin?"

"You look happy today, Kagura!"

She looked down at the little girl she held in her arms. Request after request had landed her that high vantage point, and now there the little girl was, poking about again. Kagura felt herself blush.

"Ni—Nice dreams I suppose..."

Rin giggled and smiled up at the demoness. There was something infectious about that laughter, and Kagura felt herself smile as they walked after Sesshomaru and Jaken. Eyes following closely on his long white mane, she didn't notice for some time the pudgy little hand waving itself in front of her face.

"Kagura... hello-o?"

_Special..._

"Hello? Are you listening to me?"

Suddenly reality struck her and she blinked and looked down to the source of her disturbance. "Yes, Rin?"

"THERE you are. Haha-ue, can I ride on your shoulders?"

"Wha--??" Kagura felt a blush quickly spread from her cheeks to her ears—mommy?? Sesshomaru had suddenly stopped walking.

"Err—listen kid, don't call me that. I'm not your mom."

But Rin was persistent. She grinned up at the distressed demoness, blissfully unaware of the embarrassment she was causing to more than one creature. "Why not? I like you, haha-ue. Can I ride on your shoulders?"

"No, really, don't—"

Rin had suddenly reached up...and grabbed her into a hug. Arms held tight around Kagura's shoulders, she squeezed all her love into that one little hug. "Haha-ue."

Kagura stared in disbelief at the young one. Blinking, she felt her own arms respond to go around the youth and hug her in return. Such dramatic acceptance as this, such love, she had never felt before. And now, with this young girl in her arms, and her Lord up ahead, Kagura felt a sudden stinging in her eyes. _These... these tears...?_ The emotion was overwhelming. For once, these tears had no root in sadness or terror, no root in Naraku or death—she was free, and she was loved, and for the first time in life, Kagura felt what it was to be happy.

She blinked away the tears, and, wordlessly, she gently plucked the youth from her neck and swung her round to her shoulders, much to the delighted exclamation of the young girl. Ahead Sesshomaru continued his march. Securing Rin with a hop, Kagura looked to the Lord of the West, wondering what he thought of Rin's behavior, and she was shocked to see just enough of his face...

...Just enough to see the smallest traces of a smile.

* * *

ENDE!!  
Aww, don't be sad. It's really only the beginning...  
Enough cheese for you? No? Oh fine.  
  
And they lived happily ever after.  
  
Which they do of course. I want to say one last awesomely HUGE thank you to all those who reviewed, you guys are the top of the world to me, and I rave about you all the time to my family (who really don't know exactly what I'm talking about, but appreciate yall too!) I also want to thank...oh lord, I've forgotten you're ID!! ACK, I'm TERRIBLE!! Well, whoever it was that so awesomely let me know the diff between to anime and manga heart. Thank you so much, and forgive my horrid name memory skills!

For those new to this tale and for those old, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Thanks, R&R, and hugs to all!


End file.
